


Snake Bites

by Blurryface_Superwholock67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is the new kid, Castiel is kind, Emotionally Confused Dean, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Punk!Dean, cute adorable fluff, mild bulying, nerd!cas, protective!Dean, rated for language, sam is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface_Superwholock67/pseuds/Blurryface_Superwholock67
Summary: Castiel was new. He didn't know. He couldn't have known. No one told him. It was the best almost-incident that happened to them.
Or
The one with the kind hearted punk and the adorable nerd.





	1. Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, pretty much today is not the best anniversary for me, I coped with it by writing this. Yeah, I'm kinda shit at angst, so cute fluff is all I give.
> 
> Love the hair btw, I'm jealous. Enjoy! ×××

 

The first time Cas sat with Dean at lunch was on his first day at his new school. It was about two months into Dean's senior year, and Castiel’s junior year. Castiel had just gotten his lunch and he had no idea where he was supposed to sit. He looked around pathetically searching for any vacancy, but finding none.

None until he saw red tipped hair, one left studded ear, a pierced eyebrow, topped of with snake bites and green eyes that stole your attention with their shine.

He was beautiful. Whoever he was. With his strong set jaw, muscles you could tell were there underneath that leather jacket and, Castiel was immensely pleased to notice, full, soft looking, pink lips.

Snake Bites sat at a table towards the back exit and faced the whole cafeteria, (A tactical strategy for Dean, he had a vantage point of everything, and he knew they all could see him silently brooding. It was important to display the ‘don't even fucking look at me, you peasants’ vibe. It worked well.) so Cas, relieved to find a vacancy, walked up to Dean’s table and sat down like it was the most normal thing.

And oh, the people had seen. They'd seen as some crazy-haired, scrawny looking, idiot actually walked up to Dean Winchester himself. The whole cafeteria was watching in stunned silence as Cas sat down directly across of the terrifyingly hot senior. He was dead. He was a dead man for sure. The people's eyes shifted from Cas’ brave, foolish stunt, to Dean; just wondering what kind of torture was in store for the new kid.

The last kid that approached Dean, well, some shuddered to remember that day. It was one of the rare and few times during Dean’s sophomore year that the tattooed teen actually showed up to eat lunch, sitting at that very table in that very spot as he dug into his food. Ten or fifteen minutes into lunch and there were shouts of pain and anger as everybody turned to see a shocked, scared looking senior, being pinned face down on the table with his arm forcefully held in what had to have been a painful position behind his back.

“Let me get one thing straight, fuck head!” Dean shouted. He grabbed the back of the kids collar and pulled him up only to slam him back down on the table, hard. “Approach me again, I'll rip off your arm and beat you with it.”

Dean had said it to that one senior but the whole school got the message. No one approached Dean during lunch ever again, until today.

Every gaze was fixed on Dean who actually looked shocked, at the smaller boy before him, who didn't seem to notice any of the attention directed at them. The cafeteria held it's breath collectively. Dean's shock subsided, when Castiel looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. Dean narrowed his eyes at the boy for four agonizing seconds, before he merely grunted in annoyance, pushed himself up, and walked out of the cafeteria. Castiel, along with everybody else, watched as Dean sauntered out of there. Cas was alone in feeling a little disappointed though, everyone else was relieved.

Once the shock of the almost-incident had worn off, lunch continued normally.

No one saw Dean for the rest of the day.

 

×××

 

The next day, to almost everyone's astonishment, it happened again.

Castiel, seeing no other table available, walked, again, up to Dean's table and sat directly across from him. Dean looked up slightly shocked, but after a couple of seconds, shock turned into mild annoyance, but there was no fire behind it. Dean frowned at the small boy, who returned the frown with a wide smile.

“Hello.” Castiel greeted excitedly, before he focused on his meal.

That was all that was said as Dean watched the kid for a few moments. “You're not gonna leave, are you?” He asked. It was more of a statement than anything.

Castiel looked up and smiled again, before shaking his head. “Nope.”

“Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes and pushed himself up and walked out.

So there Castiel sat, eating his lunch alone for another day.

No one saw Dean for the rest of that day either.

 

×××

 

Every day after that Castiel walked over and sat with Dean, and everyday Dean got up and walked out.

After the fifth day, Dean stopped walking directly out of school, but he still walked out of lunch.

They never said anything to each other, other than Castiel’s daily ‘hello’. And to his surprise, Dean found himself sitting at lunch longer and longer, just by a few seconds. Everyday just a few seconds longer than the last.

Day seventeen, that fateful Friday, is when Dean snapped. He slammed a single fist on the table. “What do you want from me?” He asked harshly. It was the first full sentence Dean had spoken in weeks. Castiel’s head whipped up to meet Dean's very beautiful and angry eyes. And. . . was that hurt?

“What?” Was all Castiel blurted before Dean started off again.

“Everyday!” Dean exclaimed. “Everyday you take your lunch and you sit right there,” he pointed at Castiel’s chair, “right there. That's what you do. You walk up here, like you own the place and you sit at that chair, like it's yours. With me! Of all the idiots in here, you sit with me.” He restates. “I scoff it away, I roll my eyes. I _never_ speak. Not one word. Not one hello. Nothing. I don't smile, I scowl. I don't wave, I hiss. I don’t even stay! I leave you! Everyday I walk out, like you have done me a personal offense.” By now Dean had commanded the attention of the room with the tone of his voice, all were silent. “I am the most, ruthless, intimidating, asshole that anyone could have the misfortune of being with, yet here you are. It's been weeks! I don't even know your name for fuck sake! Why don't you leave? Why are you still here?” Dean finished his long winded rant and sat there waiting for Castiel’s answer.

It took a few moments, but Castiel realized that Dean was done, so he set his burger down calmly, wiped his face and smiled.

“Because I like you.” He said. He then resumed eating his burger like the whole cafeteria wasn't staring at him. He ate like Dean wasn't staring with his mouth hanging open. He sat there like he wasn't just yelled at for being kind to a man who's never really been shown kindness.

It was five full minutes before Dean shot up and practically ran out. Castiel was unsurprised to find that Dean left school again. He was upset. He really thought Dean had begun to tolerate him. Dean seems to run when someone shows him any sort of positive emotion. He doesn't seem like the kind of person that deserves to feel that way.

 

×××

 

Monday came and Dean was not seen at all. All morning Dean was no where. It's not like he was easy to miss when walking through the halls, but Castiel had no classes with Dean so he had to wait till lunch to see if he'd actually shown up or not.

Castiel realized that the closer it came to lunch the more anxious he was to confirm whether or not Dean was here. More anxious than he guessed he should have been for a guy he'd never really spoken to. A guy that didn't even like him.

Still when Castiel collected his lunch he searched for red tipped hair and snakes bites, only to come up to an empty table that the people pointedly avoided.

With a sigh he sat down in his self-appointed seat and silently ate his lunch alone yet again. This time felt different though. This time Snake Bites hadn't even shown up. Castiel did not miss the glances that were spared his way, but he did ignore them.

Halfway through lunch, Castiel was just about done with his burger when Snake Bites heavily dropped down in the seat across from him.

There was a defeated sigh from the taller teen. “Alright, I give up.” He said. “You win.” And if the full on ecstatic smile that Castiel gave him gave Dean a butterfly-ish feeling in his chest, then that was nobody's business but his.

“Hello.” Castiel said, as he did everyday, but then he added. “My name is Castiel.”

Dean gave a smirk and a short nod. “Dean Winchester.”

“It is nice to meet you, Dean.” Castiel said, truly meaning it.

Dean's smirk moved to a genuine smile. “You too, Cas.”

It was the first time in months Dean had smiled. Later on, the first time in years he actually laughed, and the first time in weeks he'd sat all through lunch till the bell rang and he couldn't say he minded.


	2. A Rare Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome outfit, lovin' it. Enojoy! ×××

 

"Ungh!" Castiel grunted as he landed in the dirt. There was a cruel laugh from the boy who pushed him and his friends. Castiel wiped his mouth and glared up.

"Hey little miss priss, looks like you ruined your dress." The boy grinned. Alistair was his name. He was a senior, which meant he was taller than Castiel by a few inches. Being in track didn't hurt his muscles either.

Castiel stood up, despite this being the third time Alistair had knocked him down. "I warned you, Alistair. Now I will say it again, leave him alone, and walk away." Castiel threatened.

The friends of Alistair's were currently pinning a small, awkward, scrawny looking, Sophomore named Garth to the side of the athletic shed.

"And I told you," Alistair kicked Castiel in the stomach, knocking him down again to his knees, "stay down."

Quickly, almost too fast for anyone to notice, Alistair pulled Castiel roughly by his shoulders and slammed him next to Garth against the shed. His head hit the outside wall hard. Alistair let go and let the boy fall back to the dirt.

There was a high pitched ringing in his ears. Castiel being Castiel, knew that it was the sound of his brain trying to repair itself, a fascinating fact he learned last year, now he wished it'd stop because that'd mean his head was alright. He tried to open his eyes only to get a sensational sting that made him curl in on himself. His hands flew up to wipe the dirt from his eyes. The tears began to try and wash the dirt out, but before anything else, Castiel felt the front of Alistair's shoe hit him in the stomach again.

"Now, I'm gonna beat the shit," another kick, this time to the chest, "out of both of you."

Castiel heard a hit and a grunt, most likely from Garth, as he too grunted in pain. He heard the poor boy drop to the ground beside him.

Now blind, in pain, cornered and surrounded, Castiel knew Alistair would show no mercy. He made an attempt to cover his face.

Alistair only laughed before he kicked Castiel again in the abdomen.

A shout was heard in the distance, but Castiel barely registered it. Alistair ignored it. He landed two more good kicks and a punch to the cheek before nothing else came.

Castiel at first believed it was over, then he heard a shout of pain. Garth? No. Alistair. Alistair? Who could- a familiar growl reached Castiel’s ears. It was Dean. Castiel couldn't see, but he knew what a fight sounded like, and from the howls of pain from Alistair and the obvious lack of help from his friends it seemed like Dean was winning.

"Now you listen here, you worthless piece of shit, you dare touch him again, you even look at him wrong, and you're gonna dream I’ll be as merciful to you as I was today, got it?" Dean growled in a way that made Castiel thankful that Dean was on his side.

After a few moments, Castiel felt strong hands gently lift him up to an awkward kneeling position.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, finding a grip on strong shoulders.

"Cas, it's me, come on. Open your eyes." Dean said, bracing him against the side of the shed.

Castiel’s hands met his eyes. He shook his head. "I can't. The dirt. Ah! It stings." He winced.

Dean growled again. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of that dick head." He muttered. Castiel made no comment. Again, he felt Dean's hands lift him up. "Come on, we're cleaning you up. Let's go." Dean said, shakily pulling Castiel up to a standing position. Castiel leaned on Dean and held him tightly. He felt a protective arm drape his shoulders.

As Dean was about to take a step, Castiel put a hand to his chest. "Wait." He said. "Where's Garth? Is he okay?"

"The kid beside you? He took off as soon as he was free. I'd guess he's at the nurses right now." Dean snorted. "Ungrateful son of a-"

"Dean, he was scared." Castiel cut him off. "And hurting. Trust me, he is very grateful, he just doesn't know how to show it."

Cas said it in a way that lead Dean to believe that he'd been in that situation before. Dean's grip around the slim shoulders got stronger. Castiel of all people, did not deserve to be treated like this. Dean resolved it would never happen again. Not on his watch.

 

×××

 

It'd been four months since Castiel had first walked into this hell hole of a school and he and Dean were practically attached at the hip, and everyone saw it.

Though it was true, neither had a class together, Dean was always found at the door of Castiel’s class, waiting to walk the short junior to his next class.

The first day Dean did this, scared the shit out of one girl. He was just there waiting by the door for Cas, when the bell finally rang. The door opened, and the first girl to walk out practically squealed at the sight of him, piercings and all. Dean scowled at her as she hurried past and smirked when Castiel emerged.

It had become one of the many routines they had developed. Another being Dean picking up and dropping off Castiel everyday. Point being, you would rarely see Dean without Cas and vice versa, and that was just the way both of them liked it, the people got used to it.

Today was one of those rare days. Dean had previously notified Cas via phone call that he would not be driving him to school this morning. He did not give a reason why, but Castiel didn't ask either. Dean's business was his alone.

Castiel had chosen the back road to walk to school which had given him a perfect view of the athletic field, which lead him to witness poor Garth running from four huge jocks and skip ahead a couple of hours, and here Castiel sat; up on the counter in the nurses office with Dean in front of him and Garth on the bed in the back corner of the room.

"Damn bacterial shit cloth!" Dean exclaimed as he accidentally ripped another one trying to pull it from the cylindrical container.

"Language, Dean. Also, it's antibacterial." Castiel said calmly.

"To hell with my language, Cas, this damn thing has it out for me." Dean insists. "Fucking over exaggerated baby wipe."

He says as he throws away the too small shred of wipe in the trash with emphasis. "Undermining the rag won't help anything. Here, let me." Castiel gently pulls a wipe out of the container in one piece with ease. "There."

Dean grabs the wipe from Cas and scoffs. "Sure it's easy when you do it. You have softer hands." He mutters. Castiel gives him a look of stunned shock. Color fills Dean's tanned cheeks as he realized what he just said. "What? It's true!" He defends. Castiel only rolls his eyes at Dean's defensiveness. "Whatever, c'mere." Dean gently holds Castiel’s chin and slightly dabs the cut on his admittedly sharp cheekbones.

Castiel flinches when he feels the sting, but relaxes shortly. He flinches again when Dean reapplies. "It's cold, Dean,” he informs, “and it stings." He flinches away again.

"Quit whining, ya big baby. Sit still." Dean grunts.

Castiel does this, as Dean continues to clean the small scratch. When he's done, the nurse comes in and shoo's him away. To which Dean is prepared to come back with quick insults to the ready, that Castiel promptly quiets down before Dean even says anything. 

Dean rolls his eyes as he sits in one of the waiting chairs lined up against the wall. Arms crossed. _Not_ pouting.

When the nurse finishes with Castiel, she moves on to Garth telling both boys that they'll have to explain to the principal how they got so clipped at 9 in the morning.

After the nurse finishes fusing over Garth she gives Dean a late pass to class and sends Cas and Garth to the office.

The moment they're out the door, Dean stashes the pass to save it for a later date and escorts the two shorter boys to the office, by walking behind them.

“Dean, stop it.” Castiel scolds. “I can feel you brooding.”

Dean scoffs. “I've been to this place more times than Garth here, can count.”

“Hey!”

“And sweetheart, I'd rather not walk in again. Principal hates me.” Dean explains.

“You are welcome to go to class, Dean. Garth and I have this handled.” Castiel offers.

Dean immediately shakes his head. “Fuck that. I'm not leaving you to deal with these assholes alone. They don't give a shit about you. Not one, except for Bobby, the vice principal. He's the only guy you can count on in there. We go directly to him.” Castiel only nodded silently as he pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his wrists and up to his fingertips. A sure sign that he was nervous. He pulled his arms over his chest tightly. Yeah. Something was wrong.

Dean turned Cas around by the shoulder, stopping all three of them in the hall. He crossed his arms and stared at Cas.

“What?” Castiel asked almost defensively. Dean said nothing. He didn't move. Didn't blink. Garth wasn't even sure he was breathing. “Stop it, I didn't do anything.” Castiel nervously looked around. Then back at Dean. “What?” He asked more exasperatedly. “Don't give me that look, Dean. I'm not a child.”

He crossed his own arms, much like a child and tried to stare Dean down. He caved in two seconds and uncrossed them again. He looked away, shifting nervously. He bit his lip and looked back at Dean with almost pleading eyes. Dean was so close to breaking with that look- but no, _no_. He stood his ground, still not having moved once.

“Out with it.” Dean finally said.

Castiel sighed and slumped over in defeat. His head now resting on Dean's still crossed arms. “I hate you.” He pouted, both knowing he didn't mean it.

“I know. Come on. Tell me.” Dean coaxed.

“I've just-” a sigh, “I've never been the principal's office before. Not for a fight. The few times I've ever been to the office was to collect an A honor roll award, along with perfect attendance, but nothing like this. I'm just nervous.” Castiel shrugged. He stood up off of Dean's arms but he looked down at his shoes. “It's stupid, I know.”

“It's not stupid, Castiel.” Dean said. Cas looked up at Dean, with the mention of his full first name. “There's just no reason to be nervous, you did nothing wrong. Bobby’ll see that.” He states. “Come on I'll be with ya all the way, okay? Let's go.”

Dean holds his arm out for Cas to tuck into. Cas nods slightly and slips under Dean's outstretched arm. The three continue on to the office like this.

They all manage to walk down the hall in silence before, “So it is true then?” Garth speaks up. “About you two?” Dean and Castiel both give Garth a questioning look. Dean looks like he's out for murder. Garth shys away. “I- I mean in the nurse's office, and the ‘sweetheart’, and- and- come on, you two are always together. I- I mean Dean, when was the last time you even spoke to someone that wasn't for a threat?” Garth asked.

“Dude, what the fuck are you talking about?” Dean questioned, walking up to him. Garth backed up and Castiel took hold of Dean's hand to keep him back.

“S- so it's really not true? You two arent- ?” Garth gestures back and forth between them. His back finds the wall. “Oh shit, sorry I- I just thought-”

“Yeah? Well next time, keep it to yourself, underclassmen.” Dean walked off murmuring something about ‘stupid rumors’ and ‘going soft’. Castiel gave Garth an apology look before he was been pulled by Dean. Garth ran his hand through his hair and sighed in relief, before jogging to find step behind both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so after I posted the first chapter I got to writing and when this little piece was finished I had to share it with y'all! I hope you enjoy this second addition, ciao!


	3. The Smart and The Playful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You are rockin' that top! Enjoy! ×××

 

The meeting with Bobby went well, despite Castiel’s initial nervousness. And he actually found he quite liked Bobby. Although the surly man had the tendency to swear more often than any other office faculty that Castiel knew. Castiel was still relieved when Dean finally walked him out of there. They both said goodbye to Garth, Castiel with a wave and Dean with a glare.

Dean stuck to Cas considerably close the rest of that day, and by the end, everyone was talking about what happens when Dean gets pissed. I mean, they'd pretty much all seen or heard various stories about that day at lunch back in sophomore year, but Dean hadn't really had an incident like that since. To see Alistair so quiet was a sure sign that Dean could do damage when he wanted to.

The days after that whole mess, slowly dragged along, once the talking died down, finally turning into a hopeful Friday. The school day was just about over and Cas and Dean were hanging out in Cas’ favorite corner of the library during study hall. Well, during Castiel’s study hall anyay, them being a year apart, their schedules didn't really sync like they wished they could.

Cas was sitting on the couch, quietly reading his new book and Dean was across from him on the beanbag with his boots up on the coffee table, ankles crossed, as he ruffled through an antique cars magazine. They'd been like this pretty much since they'd gotten here.

Cas finished his current chapter and peeked over the brim of the pages at Dean. He silently sighed and shook his head. _He should really be in class right now._  He thought to himself.

Dean hadn't gone to his own class once since he figured out that this was Castiel’s study hall period. _Was that boy even concerned about his grades? How was he even still in school with all the days he's skipped? Isn't there some sort of limit?_ Thought Castiel.

“Dean?”

“Mm.”

“You should really be in class. Do you even know if you're passing at all, in any of your classes?” Castiel asks, putting down his book. Dean doesn't look up.

“‘m fine, Cas.” He states.

“No you're not.” Castiel argues. “You can't be, not with all the school you've already missed. Are you even worried about graduating?”

“Nope.” Dean says, turning a page.

“Dean, this is serious.” Castiel insists. “You could fail.”

“I said it's fine, Cas.” Dean insists. “I'll be okay.”

“Dean, you could be kicked out.” Cas says a little too loudly for the library. Dean finally looks at Cas. “You're the first real friend I've had in a long time, I don't want you to leave.”

Dean looks at Cas for a good while before he nods, setting down the magazine and pulling up his backpack. He sits up straight and pulls out a single red binder and flops it on the table with a loud bang. He tucks his backpack back beside him and pushes the binder towards Cas. Who looks down at it, then up at Dean in confusion.

Dean nods to the binder. “Go ahead.” He says, crossing his arms as Castiel slowly opens the binder. There was a thick amount of oddly familiar looking papers, nothing else filled the binder. Castiel soon realized as he turned the pages that these were tests, Dean's tests, and they were already graded. 100. 100. 98. 95. 103. 100. 99. As Cas flipped through, he realized he couldn't find not one failed test. In fact he couldn't find anything below a 95. Dean was a lot smarter than what he was letting on.

“What is this, Dean?” Castiel asked, finally looking up. Dean was smirking at him. Castiel could feel a warmth growing in his cheeks. He quickly looked down again.

“Junior year.” Dean answered.

Castiel looked up again in disbelief. “What?”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean chuckled, “I need to clean this thing out.” He said patting his backpack. “What's today, the 7th?” Dean asked himself. “You see that green tab on the side?” Castiel saw it and nodded. “Flip to it. Check out the first page.”

Castiel did so, and was shocked at what he saw.

“What? I just took this test last week!” Castiel exclaimed. Dean again smirked at the shocked boy as he was shushed by the librarian. Focusing back on the test page, Castiel saw the grade. “You got a 105? I barely got a 97 with the five extra bonus points!” Cas whisper-shouted.

Dean shrugged. “Check out the date.”

Castiel did. 11/03/17 this was definitely Dean's test.

“Why are you showing me this, the binder, I mean?” He asked.

Dean waited a moment. “Middle of my seventh grade year was when the school board monkeys up there had it figured that I was some sorta of 'child genius' and they’d asked me to skip to tenth grade right then and there, I ‘politely’ said no in the only way I know how, and basically told them to shove it, but every year since then, I've been handed a binder like this on the first day of school stuffed shit full of every test I gotta take to pass for the year. I fill it out when I want and turn in when I'm done. ‘Bout two weeks later, I get it back, fully graded, along with my final grade for the year. This was last years.” Dean explains.

Castiel flips to the very back of the binder. Dean's final grade last year was 99.6 with a 4.0 GPA.

“Dean, this is remarkable.” Castiel says.

Dean shrugs and takes back the binder. “It's cool ‘cause I don't have to worry about not  showing up to class and missing the homework assignments. I can skip all I want and I still get an A.”

“Why didn't you just graduate early? Clearly you were able to. You still are.” Castiel says.

“I thought about it sometimes. Just getting it over with you know, but in the end I'm glad I didn't.” Dean says. “Sure school sucks but that's mostly just the work part, and I got that down. The rest is pretty okay. Plus I'd be bored outta my mind!” Dean exaggerates. “What would I do if I graduated early? Go to college? Okay sure, but after that, then what? Graduate at sixteen? Maybe nineteen if I wanna catch a master's? What job would I get? What would I do with my life? The best years of my life and Ida waisted them for working a job. 9 to 5 before I can even legally drink, sound pretty shitty if you ask me. Plus, if I would’ve graduated early, I woulda never met you, dude.”

Castiel tries to wonder where he'd be now if he would have never met Dean. He gets a flash of what happened earlier that week with Alistair and shudders slightly.

“Hey,” Dean's voice pulls him to focus on deep green eyes, “I'm not leaving ya Cas. Don't worry.”

Castiel nods knowing it's true. A few minutes later, the bell rings and it's time for the last period of the day. The boys gather their stuff and begin to walk out. As they're walking Dean notices Castiel hugging his chest. He's been doing that practically all day. Something was wrong. The boy shivered so hard he almost ran into the wall. So he wasn't nervous then.

“Woah, Cas.” Dean pulls him back swiftly. “Damn, are you okay? You almost face high-fived that wall right there.” Castiel sneezes from the dust around them and damn it all to hell if it wasn't the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen. “Bless you.”

Castiel nods, recovering with a small sniffle. “Thank you, Dean. No, I'm fine, I've just been on and off freezing all day, and it does not not seem like my sweater is very useful.” He jokes.

“Shit sorry, Cas. Here,” he pulls off his jacket, “wear my jacket. It's not the cleanest but it's pretty warm.”

Castiel shakes his head and pushes Dean's arm away. “I'm not taking your jacket, Dean.”

“Cas you're obviously freezing and, you just said your sweater isn't gonna do it, so here, take it.” Dean insists.

“It has to be at least three sizes bigger than me.” Cas argues.

Dean shrugs. “So? Extra jacket, extra warmth. It's better that way.”

“Dean I-”

“Just wear the jacket, Cas. We both know how stubborn I am, and I will steadfastly refuse to move from this spot rendering us both late to class, if you don't put it on." Cas doesn't respond. Dean sighs. “Come on, it'll make me feel better if you do.”

Cas sighs and grabs the jacket from Dean carefully. “Alright, Dean.” He says as he slowly pulls his arms through and relaxes into the soft, warm leather when he does. “Dean you were correct, it is much warmer than just my sweater. Thank you. Dean?” Cas says when Dean doesn't say anything. “Dean?”

Dean snaps out of whatever trance he was in, and looks at Castiel, cheeks coloring. “Shit. Sorry. Yeah, no problem Cas. Keep as long as you need it.” Dean said, almost adding a please at the end. Holy shit did Cass look hot in a leather jacket. In _his_ leather jacket. “Come on,” Dean said, turning quickly, “let's get you to class.”

Castiel only nods, taking lead as Dean follows behind.

Once out, Dean could feel the stares of the people on the two of them, it was everyone in the hall was looking right at them. Castiel, as usual, was oblivious to any sort of added attention, just strolling happily in front of Dean.

It'd been years since Dean had been seen without his jacket, here in his t-shirt and jeans he felt exposed. Still for Cas, he figured, it was worth it. Dean kept his signature glare and scowl and intensified his gaze anytime someone met his eyes. The people shuffled even more so out of his and Cas' path than usual.

Perhaps this is the reason Cas was able to spot it. Perhaps it was fate and he would have spotted it anyway, terrifying gaze or not. Either way, Castiel did see it posted up on the bulletin directly ahead. He did a double take. He stopped in his tracks, causing Dean to almost run into him.

"Fuck, Cas! What the hell?" Dean exclaimed balancing himself. He looked at Castiel. The smaller boy's hands covered his mouth. Crystal blue eyes vibrant and wide. "What?" Dean tried to follow his gaze but before he found anything, he was being pulled through the halls at an almost running speed. "Shit!" Dean shouted at the sudden change in pace. "Woah, Cas, slow down!"

Cas finally came to an abrupt halt, staring face to face, just inches from the bulletin in front of him."Ah! Oh my god!" The boy finally said, turning to Dean with the biggest smile.

Dean was extremely confused. "What, Cas?"

Cas only shook his head and began hitting Dean's arm in exhileration. "Ah, okay! Okay! I get it, you're excited! Why are you hitting me?"

"Look Dean!" Castiel said finally stopping his asault on Dean's arm. He pointed his finger to the glass at a poster for the new play that the theatre department was holding next weekend in the auditorium. "Look!" He said again.

"Yes. We host several plays a year." Dean said, still confused.

Castiel gaped at Dean like he'd just given him the secret of life. "No way!" He beamed. Castiel gripped Dean's arms. "Dean we have to, have to, have to see it!"

"Alright, Cas, alright. You got it. We'll see the play next weekend." Dean said.

Castiel gasped and cupped his mouth again. "Really?!" He practically squealed.

Dean smiled down at Castiel and nodded. "Yes, really. Of course, really. Geesh, you really love plays, don't you?"

Castiel eagerly nodded. "They're my favorite. Better than movies and even some books. Musicals are the best though!" Castiel said beaming again.

Dean chuckled at the child-like nature of the shorter boy before him. He was being really adorable and it was almost painful. "Tell me all about it  _after_ class." Dean emphasized.

Cas nodded again. "Of course, Dean."

"Great, let's go before you're late. You're lucky your class is like right around this corner." Dean said pulling Castiel with him as he continued walking.

"I do hope you will enjoy the play as much as I am sure to, Dean." Cas smiled.

Dean couldn't help it, Castiel was being so cute, he even sneezed again goddamnit, Dean ruffled his already messed up hair. "Bless you. And I'm sure I'm gonna love it, Cas."


	4. Macaroni and Star Trek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for the comments, I really feel the love XD
> 
> P.S. Wish I could look as amazing as you, darlin'.  
> Enjoy! ×××

There was a beautiful sunset resting gently on the horizon. Wonderful hues of orange and yellow, melting into a beautiful night sky blue. Too bad neither Castiel nor Dean even bothered to look out of Dean's second story bedroom window to see it.

Mr. Piercings was lying on his stomach with his A&P textbook and his senior year test binder sprawled out in front of him. Castiel lie on his back resting on the pillows, getting a head start on the required reading in english. They've been like this for about an hour now and Cas had seen Dean go through at least two other textbooks and several tests with ‘em like nothing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cas sees Dean shake his head and run his hand over his face. "Cas, turn up the music will ya, the damn words are starting to blur together.” Dean requests.

Castiel gets up and moves toward the stereo and turned up the already pretty loud music that he didn't recognize.

“Wouldn't it be better if I turned down the volume?” Cas asked hoping Dean would say yes. The music was distracting Castiel from reading.

The pierced senior shook his head. “Nope. The music clears my mind, helps me concentrate. The louder, the better. Plus,” he turns to smile at Cas, “who doesn't like Metallica?"

A flutter goes through Cas’ chest, as he walks back to the bed. This has been happening everytime the older has smiled, or laughed at something, anything at all. Boom, flutters. It's getting seriously annoying, but Cas can't seem to stop it. He doesn't really believe he wants to, either. He watches as Dean furrows his brow at a particular question, and flip a few pages over to find exactly what he's looking for. He smiles as he circles the correct answer.

“How do you do that?” Castiel asks.

Dean looks at him. “Do what?”

“How can you understand various conjugated concepts that you read out of a textbook?” He asks. “Wouldn't it be easier to understand it, if you were taught from a different point of view?”

“A more human point of view, you mean?” Dean smiles, knowingly. Castiel nods. Dean shrugs. “It's pretty simple actually. Hard to explain, though. I don't know, I just get it. That's just how my brain works, I guess. Once I read something, I understand it. Once I understand it, I never forget it.” He says simply. “Everything I've ever studied gets stuck up here,” he says hitting his forehead with the eraser end of his pencil. “Forever.”

Castiel's eyes widen. “You have a photographic memory.” Castiel says in awe. Dean nods, almost shyly, almost like he’s vulnerable. “Dean that's incredible.”

Tattoos and Limbs gives an uncomfortable smile and shakes his head. “Nah, it's just my deficiency.”

Castiel shakes his head. “It is just the opposite. It's a gift. A pretty remarkable one, at that.”

Dean turns back to his test. “Whatever.” He mutters.

Castiel can't help but feel lost as to why the older cannot accept how amazing he is. _Hmm._  Cas thinks, _we'll have to work on that._ He ponders this for awhile before Dean turns looking for something.

“You got the time, Cas?” He asks.

Castiel pulls out his phone. “7:32.” He reads.

“Alright,” he closes his book and his binder and puts them near his backpack. He then walks over to his stereo and shuts if off, then stretches. “That's enough of the study time." He says. "Come on, my brother Sammy’s gonna be home in half an hour, and I gotta make dinner.”

He gestures for Castiel to walk out first. They both walk down the hall, then the stairs into the living room. Dean pauses.

“Uh, TVs right there, DVD cabinets are over there, just pick what you want and chill, I guess. I'll be back in a little bit.” He turns towards the kitchen but stops. “Are you staying for dinner?”

"Uh-”

"Or did you need to. . .head on home?" Dean adds quickly. "Cause I mean, I don't mind, uh, making a little extra. You know, you should- you should stay. For dinner. I mean, I would- I would- I'm gonna, stop talking. Now.”

Castiel chuckles. “I would love to stay for dinner, Dean. Thank you for the offer.” Dean shows him, the smile that Cas had labeled ‘the glowing smile’. Because Dean's whole appearance just glows with this smile.

“Great.” Dean says. “I hope you like mac n’ cheese.” He turns, excitedly into the kitchen. Castiel follows.

“I have not had it since I was a child but I do remember enjoying it.” Castiel informs.

“Really? Oh man, me and Sam eat this stuff all the time.” Dean says taking out the required cookware for the meal. “I've got a hundred and one ways to make it, too.”

“I never knew you had a brother Dean, how old is he?” Castiel asks, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

“Sam? He's fourteen. He's a freshman at Arlington Heights. That's where he is now actually, late study session.” Dean says turning on the burner and setting the pot with water on it.

“Arlington.” Castiel repeats. “I've heard really good things about that place. Isn't it a private school?”

Taking out the butter and extra cheese, Dean nods. “Yeah, the kid's smarter than I am, got in for free, if you can believe it. All he did was apply and write an essay and they accepted him.”

Castiel can see the pride radiating off of the older brother. “That's very impressive Dean.”

“Yeah, well, I knew he could do it.” He says. “Just a regular Einstein."

“Which runs in the family, it would seem.” Castiel smiles. Dean turns away and doesn't comment about it, concentrating on stirring the added macaroni noodles in the pot.

“So how come you're so obsessed with plays?” Dean asks.

Castiel sighs at the change of subject, but allows it. “When I was younger, my parents used to take my siblings and I to Broadway anytime they could.” He begins. “It was back when our family wasn't. . .broken, I would say. It was just a happier time.” Castiel shrugs. “Now on the rare and off chance I get to see any kind of play, I just fill with those good feelings. Musicals really excite me though, but I take what I can get.”

Dean winced. He wasn't good with ‘feelings’ talks, but he was the one who asked so he might as well try, right? “Uh, Cas, do you want to talk about it?”

Castiel smiles in a sad sort of way, and shakes his head. “Another time.” He says in a way that leads Dean to believe that he probably doesn't mean it.

“Okay, Cas.” And that is that.

After a while, Castiel retains a question he thought of when he first entered the house. “Dean I have heard of this movie before, but I cannot recall what it is about, I couldn't help but notice it in your room, so please elaborate, what exactly is Star Trek?”

Dean almost dropped the spoon. “Oh my god.”


	5. Shitty Lighting Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. You have the best smile, btw.
> 
> Enjoy! xxx

“Dean I do not understand, when there is obvious danger, why do the Captain, the Chief Medical Officer, the First officer and several crewman insist on leaving the safety of the ship? If something happened to them, The Enterprise and its crew would be totally lost.” Castiel questions.

“Shh!” Dean pipes. “Just watch it, Cas.”

“I still can't believe he's never seen these.” Sam says, stealing popcorn from Dean's bowl. “It's like, against the law or something.”

“Shh!” Dean shushes again.

They'd been watching The Original Series for hours now. The macaroni Dean had prepared (which was pleasantly delicious, Cas found) was long gone. By the time Dean left to pick Sam up and had come back, Cas had finished his meal and was well into episode two, he was loaded with a million questions, too.

Which turned out to be a good thing for him in making a good first impression with Sam. They talked for about an hour and a half on the subject, before Dean got them to shut up long enough to keep going. All three had long since lost track of the time. They were just going through the episodes at this point.

Sam nudged Dean, “Dude, let's watch the movies after we've finished these.”

Dean almost shushed him again, but then looked at him like he'd grown a second head, “Are you kidding? It's already way past your bedtime. Plus were still barely in the middle of season one, by the time we finish, you’ll be graduating. College.” Dean says. With the sudden distraction from the show, he feels how tired his whole body is and rubs his eyes, “God, what time is it anyway?”

“I don't have a bedtime Dean, I'm not six.” Sam huffs.

Dean ignores him and looks around the room as if he's just woken up from a daze. His eyes first find the windows. It's pitch black outside. He looks to see if he can make out the numbers on the stove in the kitchen but the alarming green light just blends and blurs together.

“Uh, woah,” Sam says checking his watch, “It's almost midnight.”

“It's what?” Castiel whips his head around fast. He nervously runs his hands through his hair nervously. “Oh man, I have to get home now. Oh man, my parents are gonna be so upset with me.” He gets up suddenly, almost knocking over the bowl of popcorn, and starts pacing the room looking for his shoes.

“Okay, okay, Cas, I'll drive ya right now. Calm down.” Dean gets up, and goes to the kitchen to get his keys.

“Alright.” Cas sighs. He continues searching for his shoes with no luck. “Dean!” He calls.

“Yeah?”

“Where are my shoes?”

“Uh, up in my room with your other stuff.” Dean calls back.

Cas nods to himself. “Thank you.” He says, Sam watches him disappear up the stairs.

“Yeah.” Dean says as a ‘your welcome’. “Damn it, where are my damn keys?”

“Did you check the bowl?” Sam asks.

“Of course I checked the friggin bowl. They're not there!” Dean shouts.

Sam sighs and looks around the room whilst taking a handful of popcorn. He huffs when he finds the keys under the coffee table. “Uh Dean?”

“What?”

“Found ‘em.” Sam smiles. Dean walks into the room and Sam holds the keys out for Dean with a smirk.

“Shaddup.” Dean smiles.

Sam laughs. “I didn't say anything!”

“You were thinking it.” Dean states. “Cas!”

“Coming!” Cas shouts back. The shout is followed by footsteps. “I'm coming.” He confirms, with his voice sounding much closer.

Cas, true to his word, emerges at the top of the stairs seconds later, practically running down them.

“Fuck, Cas, slow down, you're gonna break something.” Dean insists.

“We are in a hurry, Dean.” Cas reminds him. Slowing his run to a fast walk, when he hits the floor, Cas grabs Dean's arm and pulls him to the door.

“Woah, god, Cas.” Dean exclaims. Sam snorts at the sight. Dean points at him. “Shut up. Get your ass in bed.”

Sam laughs and shakes his head. “Whatever. Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean smirks before Cas fully drags him out.

 

×××

 

Dean sighs as he shifts the gear into Park. He looks out onto the overwhelming mansion that is Castiel's home. Then he looks back at Cas.

“Home sweet home.” Dean half smiles.

Castiel returns the smile. “Thank you, Dean, for the ride.”

Dean looks away and chuckles. “Like I was gonna let you walk. Fuck that.”

“Still Dean, thank you.” Cas says, staring at Dean like he needed him to see that he was grateful, with those piercing eyes.

 _Fuck._ Dean thinks.  _His eyes are so blue. Even in this shitty street lamp light._ “Damn.” Dean whispers. He snaps back. _Shit._  Did he just say that out loud? _Shit._ “Uh, No problem, Cas.” Dean recovers. He gives an awkward smile. _Oh god, ki_ _ll me now._

When Cas begins to climb out of the car, Dean clumsily follows after, regretting his existence. They make it to the porch and Cas faces Dean, just when the older thinks he's about to go in and run.

“Tonight was unexpected.” Cas says with a shy smile. “It was wonderful, Dean.”

The other chuckles. “It was just a marathon night, Cas.”

“I enjoyed myself very much.” Cas says like it's a fact instead of a feeling. “And I quite like Sam.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, “he got a kick out of you, too. Which makes sense, you're both so damn dorky.”

Cas’ cheeks tint a light pink color and Dean just about melts. The blue-eyed boy ducks his head.

“Don't worry,” Dean insists, with a nudge to Castiel’s shoulder, “it's a good thing.” He says, taking in those eyes again. “Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” He nods.

Cas walks into his house and Dean walks over to his Baby, with his hands in his pockets, a stupid smile on his face, and a plan.


	6. And So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are having a great day! If not, I hope this cheers you up. Stiff upper lip, hon, you'll pull through.
> 
> I love your eyes, they just sparkle.
> 
> Enjoy! ×××

“Okay,” Dean says as he parks his Baby in his usual spot. He turns to Cas. “What's the plan?”

Castiel sighs, they've been over this at least three times already. “Because your study hall period is right after lunch, you're going to buy our tickets for the play.”

“Alright,” Dean says, “then what?”

“Dean, do I have to say this again, we both already know what's going on.” Cas asks.

Dean nods. “You bet your ass we do. But say it again anyways.”

Another sigh from the smaller. “Then during the period after you acquire the tickets, you claim you're going to burst into my classroom and quote, ‘carry me out of there on your shoulders in a blaze of glory’ which, Dean I'm not kidding, if you do that, I will be very upset with you.” Cas warns.

Dean smiles. “Of course I'm doing that Cas! Plus, you'll forgive me as soon as a pull out those tickets, won't you?” Cas crosses his arms and grumbles instead of answering. “So what happens after I lift my damsel out in a blaze of glory?”

Castiel's cheeks feel warm. “I'm no damsel in distress, Dean.”

“I'm saving you, the damsel, from the distress of boring school. Of course you are, Cas.” Dean laughs.

Castiel can feel his whole face heating up, he quickly looks out the window, to hide it, but Dean can see a hint of red on the tips of Castiel's ears. He grins.

“Anyway, what next?”

“After that,” Castiel continues, “you return me to class, apologize to my teacher for such a childish act, and walk to your own class.”

“Uh, no, not gonna happen.” Dean shakes his head.

“But Dean, I could be missing crucial-”

“Nope. I will literally kidnap you Cas, you're not going back in there.” Dean insists.

“Dean-”

“Cas.” Dean interrupts.

Castiel look Dean in exasperation. “Dean-”

“Cas.” The tattooed senior grins at the smaller. Boom, butterflies. Castiel looks away before he does anything stupid, and sighs.

“Dean-”

“Cas.” Dean practically sings out.

Castiel glares out the window. “You are a child.” He pouts.

“I know.” Dean smiles. “So anyway, after I become the hero and save you from the evil clutches of the classroom, we're busting out of the place and celebrating!”

“Do we have to celebrate during school? I'm sure we could find time-”

“Don't even start with me Cas, this is so happening.” Dean smiled.

Though Cas would love to argue with Dean, (I mean, skipping school? How could they?) when he looked at him, at that beautiful smile, when he saw the excitement just radiating off of him. The butterflies came full force. He knew he couldn't say no.

“Alright Dean.” Cas says reluctantly.

“Woo hoo!” Dean shouts. “Can't wait, Cas, can't wait.”

Dean hops out of the car and waits for Cas to come out. Once again, Castiel sighs, this was going to be a disaster.

 

×××

 

“Hey.” Dean smiles at Cas as he sits down, placing his lunch tray down on the table.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel says.

“It's almost time!” Dean says.

Castiel couldn't help but smile. He was excited for the play. It's been too long. Years. And he was going to see it with Dean, that thought in and of itself excited him as much as the play.

“Yes, it is.” Castiel says. He looks down to his tray and eats his lunch, trying to stop his ridiculous smile. _Come on, Castiel,_ he thinks to himself, _it's just Dean. Just Dean with his hair, and his piercings and those tattoos. Man_ , _those tattoos. Not to mention his beautiful green eyes._ Castiel can't help himself, he looks back at Dean, who's currently glaring at a passerby. Dean looks at Cass and it's an instant smile. Butterflies, boom. _His eyes are so intense._ “Wow.” Castiel whispers. _Oh my gosh! I just said that out loud!_ Castiel mentally slaps himself, but he actually just shoots his gaze down to his food as he pleads for the earth to swallow him whole.

“Hey,” Dean says, “Look Cas, I know you're a little nervous, and though I think this will be so fucking awesome with you, you really don't have to come.”

Castiel looks up. “What?”

“Yeah, I know, in the car I was like hell bent to take you with me, but I don't want to push you. Alright?” Dean reassures. “I promise you, Cas, I will never force you to do anything you don't want-”

“Dean, stop.” Cas says.

“What? Shit, I fucked up, didn't I?” Dean questions. He runs his hands through his hair. “Ah shit.”

“Dean you didn't do anything wrong.” Castiel says. He rests a comforting hand on Dean's forearm. Dean eyes the hand. A small part of him wants Cas to let go. A large part of him doesn't. “In fact, that was very sweet.” Cas shy smiles. “I just wanted to say, that you don't have to worry.”

“Worry about?”

“Pushing me.” Castiel clarifies.

“So that means-”

“Yes I want to go with you.” Cas smiles.

“Really?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods. “In fact, I've been thinking about it, and it seems rather exciting.”

“Hell yeah, it is!” Dean says. “Plus you're a freaking genius you can afford take an extra sick day.” Dean winks.

Oh my, Castiel's butterflies flurry up in a storm. He looks away. “I would not say that, Dean.”

“I know, Cas, that's why I said it.” Dean smiles.

 

×××

 

Before long, the bell rings and it's show time. Dean walks Cas to class and sends him off with an amused smirk, and walks straight upstairs to the theatre department's auditorium.

Once he arrives, he's at first surprised by how big it is but he snuffs that out and tries to find the director or vice director or someone who’ll know where to get tickets for this play.

Up on the stage, some students seem to be rehearsing, no doubt last minute for the play. The majority of students are running around though, crazily in the background with this prop or with that costume piece. They all seem to be rushing to the same person.

She's a short brown haired woman who probably would look younger if she didn't have so many stress lines. Every few seconds, she'll stop bickering with one student to direct the rehearsing ones on stage. Bingo.

Dean walks down the rows of seats to her, giving everyone he passes a scare. Two of students gasp when he walks by, one of them almost jumps out of her skin and Dean keeps the glare strong. He walks right up onto the stage and across to the short lady.

The actors stop rehearsing when they see him, they just stare. Eventually the whole auditorium falls silent. Everyone just stops what they're doing and stare. After all, what was someone like Dean doing here?

Dean ignores them all and taps the short lady's shoulder. She doesn't turn around.

“Hold on, I'm kind of busy here.” She says in an irritated voice. She continues talking to the student in front of her who's now staring at Dean in shock, as well.

Dean loudly coughs. “Ahem.” He taps her shoulder again. “Ma’am?”

She turns her head but doesn't fully address Dean, “I said not now.”

“Uh,” A shaky voice pipes up from behind Dean. “Mrs. Pimm,” Dean turns to face whoever spoke up. A freshman from the looks of it, poor guy looks scrawnier than Garth, Dean stares at him hard, but doesn't glare. The kid looks back at Dean with wide eyes. He even flinches when Dean crosses his arms. “It's uh, w-well, Mrs. Pimm? It's, uh, Dean-”

“Thanks kid,” Dean speaks up, and he swears at least four people flinch back, including the poor brave kid that spoke up. “But I can introduce myself just fine.” Dean says. “Unless you don't think I can?” Dean asks. The kids eyes match saucers. He frantically shakes his head.

“N-no!” He says. “I swear I didn't mean-” Dean takes one step towards the kid.

“You think i'm stupid, don't you?” Dean says as a statement. The poor guy gulps and looks like he wants to take three steps back, but he doesn't move.

Kids got stamina, gotta give him that. “I didn't mean it like that, I swear!”

“Don't think I can even remember my own name?” Dean says taking one more step closer. The kid scoots back ever so slightly, Dean almost laughed. Messing with this guy was too fun. “I'm just a big, scary looking dumb ass, who can't tie his own laces?”

The kid shakes his head hard. “N-no of course not!”

“Okay, now what is the meaning of-” Dean turns to the short lady who has finally decided to give Dean the time of day. “Oh my, Dean Winchester.”

He smirks at her and walks back to her with a nod. “Sorry to say I don't know your name, ma’am.”

“I, uh,” She collects herself, “I'm Mrs. Wanda Pimm, head of the theatre department.”

“Yeah I kinda got that.” Dean says.

“So what brings you to us, today, Mr. Winchester?” She asks looking up at him.

Dean smiles, “It's Dean, please.”

“Dean, then.” She corrects.

“Well, I was thinking about joining theatre.” Dean says. Mrs. Pimm is shocked and something tells Dean she's not an easily shockable woman. Someone behind Dean, sounds like the poor brave freshman, chokes. Dean gives a slight chuckle, “Nah I'm kidding. Actually I came to ask about tickets for the play you guy's are putting on?”

“Oh,” She says. “Well I'm sure one of my students can get you some.”

“Great.” Dean smiles, this is _perfect._  He drops his smile and turns and looks right at the poor, brave boy. “Would you mind?” He asks with a straight face.

The kid looks horrified. He doesn't respond. “Well, come on Zachary,” Mrs. Pimm steps in, “take Dean to my office and get him those tickets.”

Dean can't hide his devils grin as Zachary, the poor, brave boy slowly steps out of his place on stage and walks to him.

The kid has to be a good six inches shorter than Dean, at least. “Uh,” he swallows nervously, “t-this way.”

Dean follows the kid down the stage to the backstage area and eventually into what has to be Mrs. Pimm’s office.

Zachary opens one of her drawers and pulls out a stack of tickets and a money pouch. “Uh, just one?” He asks not looking at Dean.

“Two, Zachary.” Dean says. “I need two.”

“O-okay.” He says taking two. “Okay.” He repeats handing them to Dean.

“Thanks.” He says. “How much?”

Zachary doesn't register that he's said anything. “Wait, what?”

“Dude, calm down,” Dean chuckles, “You're acting like I'm gonna eat you whole, and spit out your bones.”

Zachary gulps. “I'm sorry.” He squeaks.

Dean laughs, “Man, relax.” He claps the boys shoulder. “I was just messing with you earlier. I didn't think I scared you so bad.”

Zachary looks at Mr. Piercings' playful smile and eases up. “You said you wanted two? That's six dollars please.” He says.

“No problem.” Dean pulls out his wallet and pays the man, in exchange for two tickets. “Thanks Zachary.”

“Actually, I prefer Zach.” He says.

“Zach it is then.” Dean nods. “Hey, are you gonna be in the play?”

Zach nods. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, my first lead role.”

“Wow, congratulations.” Dean says walking out, Zach follows him.

“Thanks.” Zach smiles, “I just hope I don't mess it up.”

“Nah, you’ll be great.” Dean says.

“But you haven't even seen me act.” Zach says.

Dean just shrugs. “Some things you just know.”

They step back out on the stage. Zach runs off to his position with a small wave. Dean nods and thanks Mrs. Pimm before walking out. The last thing he sees is Zach been surrounded by all the students, who seem to have a million questions. He shakes his head and walks.

 

×××

 

Dean walks and walks till he finds his Baby outside in the parking lot. He checks his phone, he has roughly 40 minutes till classes end. He'd better hurry.

He shifts into gear and screeches out of the parking lot. Okay, so he might not have shared the whole plan with Castiel, but it's the best part, and he's saving that for later.


	7. Le Café Des Livres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! Hugs and kisses forever.
> 
> Great taste in ships, btw, love it!
> 
> Enjoy! ×××

“Damn it, this was a mistake.” Dean sighs, looking at all the different colors and types. All were beautiful, but he needed these to be just perfect. Nothing screamed perfect to Dean.

“Excuse me,” a voice from beside Dean spoke up, he turned, it was a worker. She was wearing an apron with the name tag the said. _Ash._ “Sir, I'm sorry, but you really need to make a decision.”

“Jo!” Dean smiled and wrapped her up in a big hug.

“Damnit, Winchester, get off of me.” She said, but she hugged him back anyway. “It's been forever and a day since you've existed, mom says you don't come by the bar anymore either.”

“Yeah, I get busy.” Dean shrugs. Jo rolls her eyes and pushes her blonde hair out of her face. “Speaking of, what the hell are you doing working here?” Dean asks gesturing to the store.

She huffs and nods. “I know, kinda the last place I expected to end up, but it's far enough from the bar that it pisses mom off and I get to do what I want with whatever we don't sell.”

“Ah yes, total freedom.” Dean sarcastically remarks. “Speaking of your mother, you two are okay, right?”

“Not that you're around long enough to know, but yeah, we're alright.” Jo says with a small smile.

“Good.” Dean says.

“So since you already asked me, it's my turn; what the hell are you doing here?” Jo asks.

Dean chuckles and looks away. “Ah, no reason, boring family stuff.” He mumbles.

Jo’s eyes widen. “Oh my god, no!”

Dean sighs. “Jo-”

“You're trying to woo somebody, aren't you?” She smiles. Dean doesn't answer. “Damn, Winchester, this must be one special person for you to find yourself in here.”

Dean sighs in defeat and nods. “Yeah.” He smiles. “One of a kind.”

“So who’s the lucky woman, and have you let her know that if she breaks your heart I'll skin her alive?” Jo asks in all seriousness.

“Calm down Jo, no hearts are in danger here.” Dean laughs. “And his name is Cas. Castiel.” Dean says, looking away again. Although he has no problem with who he is, Dean's  never actually come out to anyone except for Sam, Bobby, and one other person, a long time ago, but that was a different story. He didn't want to get into that now. Still he was nervous as to what Jo might think. She was a great friend, a sister almost. He loved her. He didn't want her to reject him for something like this.

“Oh.” Is all Jo can say. She looks at Dean for a moment and she can totally see the small blush on his cheeks, and she just about kisses him, but she keeps herself. “Wow, Castiel? That's a mouthful.”

Dean smiles at her like she's Christmas morning. “Thanks Jo.”

She just shrugs and smiles back. “So I'll help you with this, while you tell me all about him.” She says, she smacks his arm. “I want every detail, Winchester.”

Dean laughs. “It's a deal.”

 

×××

 

Castiel nervously looks up from his note taking to check the clock. There was still fifteen minutes till the bell rang, but he was nervous about next period. If Dean kept his promise, oh man, he didn't know what anyone would say. He wasn't exactly Mr. Popular, a stunt like this, he couldn't imagine how his peers might react. He also has to be ready for it, in some way. He figures he should keep his stuff in his backpack, just in case.

“. . .right, Castiel?” Castiel’s eyes instantly look to the teacher, who was already looking at him expectantly.

“Uh, yes sir.” He says nervously. He knew everyone was looking at him. Ugh, just what he needed.

“Keep your attention up here, if you don't mind, Mr. Novak.” The teacher says turning back to the board.

“Sorry, sir.” Castiel answers, scribbling the notes he missed.

Suddenly a loud bang sounds throughout the room scaring everyone. Castiel whips his head around to the source of the noise, the door, and his heart is in his throat.

“D-dean?!”

“Cas!” He ran in the room right to Castiel.

“What- what are you _doing_ here?!” He asks, panicked. Dean was supposed to come next period! This was not part of the plan.

Dean grabs Castiel's backpack and starts shoving his papers and things into it.

“Cas we gotta go,” Dean says, he actually looks. . .scared. Castiel gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dean wasn't scared of anything. Not Dean. “We’re leaving now.” He zips the backpack and slings it over his shoulder.

"Mr. Winchester," The teacher tries, "what is the meaning of-" 

“Sorry, Chuck,” Dean says, “but we gotta go, there's been an emergency.”

Chuck crosses his arms. “What sort of emergency?” He asks, in an annoyed tone.

“Dean, what's going on?” Castiel asks, standing from his desk.

Dean shakes his head, “No time to explain.” Dean suddenly pulls up his phone to his ear.

“Mr. Winchester, you really can't-”

 “You still there?” Dean asks to whoever’s on the other side of the line. “I got him. We're heading down now.” Dean says. Then he hangs up and slips his phone back into his pocket.

“Mr. Winchester!” The teacher shouted, and was once again ignored.

“No time for walkin’, Cas.”

“No, Dean, no!” Cas squealed as Dean did something worse than carrying him on his shoulders. He carried him bridal style in his arms and ran out.

Dean ran for a couple yards before he finally put Cas down, because he was laughing so hard he was afraid he was gonna drop him.

Castiel backs up with his fists straight by his side. “Dean Winchester, I cannot believe you just did that!”

Dean laughs harder. “I'm sorry, Cas, but that was just too damn good.”

Castiel crosses his arms and glares at Dean as he waits for Mr. Piercings to calm down. When Dean finally does catch his breath, he looks at Castiel's angry face and he just about falls.  _Oh crap, he looks really cute when he's angry._

“Oh my god.” Dean gives a small laugh and covers his mouth. Castiel is unimpressed. “Sorry, Cas. You just- if you could see your face-”

“This isn't funny Dean.” Castiel says.

Dean smiles wide and ruffles his hair. “Of course not, Cas.” He says. “Come on, we got some celebrating to do.”

They start walking towards the exit. “You were supposed to come next period, Dean.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Dean says with a shrug.

“So where are we celebrating?” Castiel asks.

“Only at the best damn cafe this town ever had.” Dean says pushing through the doors. He holds one out for Cas and they walk to his Baby.

“A cafe?” Castiel asks.

“You're gonna love it, trust me.” Dean says.

 

×××

 

Dean pulls up to the cafe, and steps out to open Cas’ door, like a gentleman. “Welcome to Le Café Des Livres.” Dean says.

“The Cafe of Books?” Castiel questions.

Dean looks at Castiel. “You know french?”

“Only enough to carry a decent conversation.” Castiel shrugs.

“Aren't you full of surprises.” Dean says. He again, holds the door open for Cas as he walks in.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas says. “I'd like to think so." He smiles. Dean walks in and Cas sees there's a second set of doors they have to enter in through.

“Are you ready for this?” Dean excitedly asks.

“I suppose so.” Cas answers.

Dean opens the door and Castiel steps into a huge library. The shelves are an extensive maze of just books galore. He looks up and sees there's a whole second floor. The building is so tall, he's surprised he can see the ceiling.

The walls have posters of some of his favorite books up like one would see in a movie theatre. He walks further out and in the back he sees a comically large old style wooden pirate ship.

On the ship's side he sees _Kids Borough_ written out in golden cursive letters. He sees little kids dressed up as just about anything from a fairy princess to a scurvy swashbuckler just dancing around and having fun.

He looks across the room and sees an entire music section, with everything from CD albums to records. There's even a little booth in the back where he sees someone playing the guitar.

“I thought you said this was a Cafe.” Castiel says in breathless awe.

Dean grabs his chin and turns his head to the dome in the center of the building. Which seems to be the checkout station.

“I don't understand.” Castiel says smiling up at Dean. “But this place is amazing, Dean.”

“Told you, you’d love it.” Dean says. He takes Castiel's hand and pulls him over to the other side of the wide dome and reveals the cafe on the other side. There's a counter top bar, with the bar stools, and the dining area seats about ten tables. Three of the tables and two of the stools are busy.

Dean walks right up on the cafe platform to the red haired girl at the register with Cas beside him.

“Excuse me, miss,” Dean beings, getting her attention, “my friend is kinda new here, and I'd really like to impress him, could you surprise us with the best coffee in the house? I don't have a specific order.” Dean asks unable to conceal his smile.

“Dean Winchester, how dare you!” The red haired girl shouts. She breaks out and runs from behind the counter and jumps into a hug from Dean.

He laughs and hugs her tight and smiles at her when he let's go. She laughs as well and slaps him on the arm. “It's been way too long, you idiot.”

“I know you still love me, Charlie.” He says.

She puts her hands on her hips. “You're damn lucky for that too.”

Though Castiel is happy for Dean, he can't help but feel not only sad but jealous that he has a girlfriend. He decides he really isn't comfortable with this, but he knows he can't show it. Man and this place was so amazing, too.

“Now stop giggling like a six year old girl and introduce me to you're hot new friend over there.” Charlie demands with a smile. Castiel’s eyes widen when he realizes that she means him.

Dean laughs. “Charlie, this is Castiel,” he introduces while putting his arm around Cas’ shoulders.

Castiel waves but is too shy to step away from Dean, “Hello, it is very nice to meet you.”

“Ooh, adorable, and polite. I like this one.” She says. Castiel blushes and looks down. “Damn, you get any cuter and I'll just have to keep you.”

“Stop it, Charlie, he's just shy.” Dean says. “ Cas, this is my best and oldest friend, Charlie.”

“Hey,” She smiles.

 _Best friend? Not girlfriend?_ Castiel feels a huge relief wave surge through him. _Oh, I'm being ridiculous. I should not have been jealous, girlfriend or not._

“Think you can fix us up?” Dean asks.

“What kind of question is that?” She says walking back behind the counter.

“Find us a seat?” Dean asks Cas.

Castiel nods. “Of course Dean.” He surveys the small cafe area and chooses a table closer to the books.

Dean, in the meantime, sits on one of the bar stools and waits for their drinks.

“So Castiel,” Charlie begins, Dean sighs, “he seems nice.”

“Charlie-”

“He's really cute.” She says.

“Charlie please-”

“Have you even seen those eyes? I mean wow.” She smiles.

“Are you done?” Dean sighs. “Please be done.”

“Oh, come on! You cannot tell me that you're not at least the tiniest bit interested.” She says turning around to face dean.

“For your information, I already have a plan.” Dean says looking over his shoulder making sure Cas can't hear.

Charlie gasps, “A plan you say?”

“Yes, a plan, I talked to Jo, earlier today and she's gonna help me out.” Dean says.

“At the shop?” Charlie asks. Dean nods. “Oh! You mean you bought him-”

“Uh huh, and he has no idea.” Dean says. Charlie squeals in excitement, turning back to the drinks.

“So where are you taking him?” She asks.

“He loves plays and Musicals and stuff-”

“A man of good taste.” Charlie nods.

“-So we were planning to go to one together.” Dean says. “Tonight, actually.”

“Alright, good start, what about after?” Charlie asks.

Dean slumps. “After?” He asks.

“Oh you are kidding me.” Charlie says turning back around with the two coffees.  “You can't call it a date, without at least taking him out to dinner or something!”

“Shhh!” Dean holds his hands up. “I don't exactly want the whole friggin world knowing yet, Charlie! And Cas is right there!”

“Sorry, your typical guy cluelessness upset me.” She says adding the foam. “You're taking him to dinner Dean. I will be so pissed if you don't.”

“Okay, where?” He asks.

She sets the finished drinks on the counter in front of Dean and thinks. “You can take him bowling.”

“Uh, no.” Dean shakes his head.

“What about the roller rink?” She asks.

“Yeah, not happening.” He shoots down.

“Okay, if you're going for casual then there's that burger joint downtown.” She suggests.

“Mm. Maybe.” He thinks.

Charlie scoffs. “Too bad he's not 8. A kid is so easy to take out. Give ‘em Peter Pipers and you're the best person ever.” She says.

“Ooh. Peter Pipers, huh?” Dean asks.

She realizes her mistake. “No. Dean, no. I was just kidding. I didn't mean-”

“It's perfect, Charlie!” Dean smiles.

“Oh god.” Charlie sighs, “I don't know you. Don't look at me.”

“What? It's a great place!” Dean questions.

“Get out. Take your drinks and go. He's been waiting long enough.” Charlie says.

“Thanks Charlie, you're the best.” He smiles and gives her a small kiss on the forehead.

“I know it. Get away.” She says waving him off. She watches as Dean sits down across from Cas, handing him his coffee, both of them smiling like idiots. “Oh god, I'm so sorry Castiel.”


	8. Sammy Saves The Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you, babe, keep it sweet n' spicy!
> 
> Enjoy! ×××

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel said as Dean handed him his coffee.

“Welcome.” Dean said sitting down and taking a sip of his own.

Castiel followed suit, and took a small sip. And oh, was that small sip not enough. This was amazing coffee. Amazing coffee for an amazing place, it fit.

Castiel took a second, longer sip. He couldn't help the small moan that escaped his satisfied lips. This was his new favorite place. There was no question.

When Castiel opened his eyes he was met with an awe struck Dean staring right at him like he was in a sort of trance.

Castiel bit back a laugh. “Uh Dean?” He smiled. When Dean didn't answer he reached for a napkin. “Dean, you have a little, uh,” he brought the napkin up to Dean's upper lip, “a little bit of cream there. There. I got it.” He smiled.

Dean lightly touched his lips. “Uh, thanks. Cas.” He said, turning just the slightest bit red.

“Of course.” Castiel said. “So what time are we going to see the play?” Castiel asked putting the napkin aside.

Dean hardly registered the question. “The play? What- the time?” Dean asked. “Oh! Yes, the play! Tickets!” Dean exclaimed as he scrambled to pull out his wallet and when he finally got the damn thing, he pulled out two shimmering dark blue tickets with golden lettering.

Castiel took them gently. Holding them out so he could read:

 

_The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee_

_6:00 p.m. - 8:00 p.m._

_Fri. - Sat. - Sun._

_Admit One_

 

His eyes widened. “Oh wow.” He bit his lip to keep from squealing and just beamed at Dean. He looked back down at the tickets, just to make sure it was all real. Looking back at Dean he still just couldn't believe it. He was going to see a play! He was going to see, he read the ticket again, The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee, production! _What a peculiar name._  Castiel smiled. _What a wonderful, peculiar name, I can't believe it!_  He smiled back at Dean.

“Cas, calm down. You look like you’re gonna explode.” Dean chuckled.

“I just might, Dean Winchester, I just might!” Castiel giggled.

Dean smiled and shook his head. _What an adorable little dork._ He thought. “Alright Cas, hand me the tickets, I'll keep ‘em safe for tonight.” Dean says reaching for the tickets.

Castiel, unable to speak in pure excitement, nods and hands the precious tickets back to Dean. Dean pockets them carefully in his wallet. Man, this kid was too contagious. Dean felt actually excited about this seeing this play. . .Dean took a breath. This was it, he was gonna tell him. He had to tell him. “So, listen,” Dean says, the smile easing out of his features, he rubbed his hands together nervously, oh crap he was actually nervous, god what is it about Castiel that makes Dean feel things he hasn't felt in a long time? Nervous? Dean Winchester does not get nervous. Dean takes another breath and calms down. “Uh, Cas,” Dean shakes his head, if he was gonna tell him, he was gonna tell him right. “Look, Castiel,”

Cas looked up at Dean confused, he felt like he missed something, why was Dean looking at him so intensely all of a sudden? He listened intently. “Yes Dean?”

Dean looks right into Castiel's eyes and he sees all the innocence, and beauty. He sees the Castiel he saw when they first met. The only kid brave, kind, and stupid enough to talk to him, ever.

He sees the Castiel that risked getting his ass kicked to save someone else he didn't even know. He sees the boy who jumped up and down at the notion of seeing this play.

He sees himself.

Tall, brooding, stubborn, awkward, self defensive, anger issues, family issues, trust issues. Just a bother to be around in general. Add cuss words, tattoos and piercings and he could barely be looked at.

Castiel, he's too much for Dean. He calls him smart, no- a genius, like everyday. He smiles at Dean like he holds the world. He says he likes being with him. He risked himself today, skipping school, for Dean. He said he wanted to come.

Dean's been changing Cas. And he didn't like the sound of that. Dean knew he could never change anything for the better. If he was changing Cas now, with them just as friends, who knows how fucked up he'd turn Cas if they were anything more.

He realizes he can't do it. He can't do that to Cas. He can't go through with this stupid plan to ask Castiel out. And Cas was smart, he probably would've said no anyway. Anyone with any sense would. Dean shakes his head. “Uh, nothing. No. Nothing important,” he forces a smile, “uh, just wanted to say that I didn't tell you the best part.” Dean says softly.

Castiel gives a questioning look, full of hope and wonder. Dean nodded to himself, he was making the right call. He couldn't change Cas. He was already perfect. And perfectly fine without Dean.

“What would that be, Dean?” Cas asks.

Dean can't look at Cas. “Heh, uh, the play, I checked with the director, she said it's actually a musical. Song and dance and everything.” He says.

There's a gasp on the other side of the table. Dean looks Castiel's hands cover his mouth but not his surprised eyes. Castiel shakes his head. “No way.” He says.

Dean smirks. He really was cute. “You bet your ass.” Dean nods.

“No way!” Castiel suddenly squealed. Dean almost jumped. Castiel's hands braced against Dean's arm. “You're not trying to be funny, are you Dean? This is actually a musical?”

Dean looked at Cas. “I swear it on apple pie. I'm taking you to a musical, Cas.” He actually does smile. A real one. He can't help himself. Castiel's excitement was way too contagious.

Castiel bounced in his seat. “No way, Dean!” Again, he squealed. “It's a musical!” He laughs. “We’re gonna see a musical!”

“Yes we are, Cas.” Dean says. Castiel laughs again.

Castiel stops bouncing to give Dean a sincere look of gratitude. Dean feels he doesn't deserve to be looked at like that. “Thank you Dean.” He says. “This means quite a lot to me. I'm not really sure how I can thank you.”

Dean shakes his head. “Forget about it, Cas.”

Cas shakes his head. “You're the kindest man I've ever met, Dean.” He says. Dean can't look at Cas after he says that. He draws in on himself. It can't be true. Dean wasn't kind. “Don't shake your head Dean, it's true, and I will say it. I will say it till you believe it, because you deserve it, Dean.”

Dean gives a chuckle. “C’mon, Cas.”

“You are kind Dean, and I'm glad to call you friend.” Castiel says.

Dean looks at Cas. Can he really believe that? Cas says he's happy that Dean and he are friends. Can he believe that?

Well, if he didn't want to talk to Dean, he'd be like everyone else. He wouldn't. He'd avoid Dean. He clearly wasn't avoiding him now. Dean decided not to think about it too much. Arguing with Cas was more difficult than he'd care to admit.

Also, if Cas didn't mind being friends, then maybe he'd be okay with a date. Just one. Just to see. Maybe- maybe Dean had a chance. He probably didn't. 

But maybe he did.

Dean can't say anything, so he just nods. Maybe Cas was right. Cas was right about a lot of things. Dean trusted that.

They continued their celebration just looking at each other with those looks. You know that look. That look that love gives. They both look like freaking idiots, but that's okay, because they're together. Just laughing and talking and enjoying each other. Dean found he was just as excited as Cas, for tonight.

 

×××

 

“Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Dean was shocked. He tosses his keys in the bowl and shuts the door. “What? Nothing.” He says. “What did I do?”

Sam shakes his head. “Something's wrong.” He says. “It's obvious. You're being a jackass, and you think you can hide whatever it is from me, which makes you a dumbass, too.”

“I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Sammy.” Dean says taking off his jacket and tossing it on the couch. “But, I'm gonna shower.”

Sam smiles. “That's right. You have your date with Castiel tonight, don't you? Maybe that's why you're being pissy. You're nervous aren't you?”

“Okay three things.” Dean turns to his little brother swiftly. “One, shut up. Two, I don't get nervous. Ever.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Three, it's not a date.” He turns back around headed to the stairs.

“Really?” Sam asks, pulling out his phone. “That's not what Charlie said.” He grins at Dean, waving his phone.

“What?” Dean says in a threatening way.

Sam is unphased. “Yeah, she said that you even had a plan. To ask Castiel out. Said that she and Jo were in on it. I assume you already asked him, that's why you're so nervous.” Dean gave Sam a hard look but said nothing. Sam tilted his head. “Unless you haven't asked him yet.” Dean said nothing, he just eased back a little. “Oh my god Dean! You haven't even asked him! Aren't you going at like five?!”

“Six.” Dean corrected tensely.

“Dude, how could you have forgotten?” Sam asks.

“Didn't forget. It's not a date, Sammy.” Dean says.

Sam huffed. “What the hell does that mean? Charlie said-”

“Charlie’s wrong, alright? There's no date. She's wrong, Sam.” Dean said. “I'm not asking him out. There's no date. Okay?”

Sam probably shouldn't, but he does. “What happened, Dean?” He asks.

Dean looks down and shakes his head. “Nothing to worry about, Sam. It's okay.”

Sam wasn't buying it. "Meaning it's everything to worry about, and it's totally not okay." He says.

"It's fine, Sam." Dean gruffs.

"Dean, don't do that, when you try to hide stuff from me, its just sad for everybody." He smiles. Dean doesnt take the humor. "This obviously has something to do with your date, and I won't shut my big mouth up till you stop being three years old and admit it."

"Everything's fucking peachy." Dean raises his voice, warning Sam to back off. "Just drop it, okay?"

Sam realizes that joking around isn't helping. He frowns and studys Dean's features. "Hey, if Castiel did or said something, Dean, I'm gonna-” Sam tries.

“It's not Cas, it's me!” Dean shouts suddenly. Sam jumps but stays where he is. Dean shakes his head again. “It's me, it's not him.” Dean says softer. He looks at Sam. “I can't do that to him. I'm not asking him out, Sam.”

Sam realizes what he meant. He felt for his brother. Dean was so much more than he ever dared to let himself believe. Sam clenched his fists. He wasn't stupid, he knew whatever hatred Dean had of himself, was hammered into him because of their father. “Dean-”

“No, Sam.” Dean cut him off. “Don't start. Don't you fucking start.”

“Just ask him out Dean, if he's any kind of smart, he'll say yes.” Sam reassures.

“I can't!” Dean shouts again. He spreads his arms to display himself. “Look at me, Sam-!”

“I am looking!” Sam shouts back. “I look at you and I see my big brother! I see the guy who suffered through the death of his mother and the abuse of his father and came out standing on two feet! I see the one who protected me from this world! I see the only family who didn't abandon me! I see the guy who puts up with all my shit everyday. Drags my ass out of bed every morning to take me to school, just to take me back. I see my hero. I see the guy who could've left for college a hell of a long time ago, but never did, and we both know it wasn't because you didn't want a job before you could drink, so stop using that excuse! I see the only person I can count on. I see my big brother. You're brave and strong and honest and kind. You're also the biggest idiot I know, because you have a chance at happiness with Castiel! You can have it! But you refuse to take it, because you'd rather believe the lies of a broken man!” Sam calms down and takes a breath. Dean just stares. “You deserve to be happy more than anyone else I know. So stop letting him control you, Dean. Go and get your happiness.” Sam says. “Because I can't speak for you, but it breaks me to know that after all of it, after all the shit he put us through, he might’ve won. You say you're over it and you say you're fine now, but if you still feel like this, years after he's been gone, then did he win?” Sam asks. “Did he win, Dean?”

Dean, instead of verbally answering, runs to Sam and wraps him up in a big hug. Sam immediately tightens his arms around Dean. Both hold on to the other like they're each other's lifelines. Dean can't breathe. He's so locked, swirling with emotion. He can barely think. He is worth it. He is worth it. Sammy loves him. He is worth it. Dean takes a long, deep breath and shakes his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“No.” He chokes out. “He didn't win, Sammy. He didn't.”

“I know.” Sam nods. “I know.”

They stay like that each holding the other as a life line. "I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean says. "I'm sorry."

Sam shakes his head. "For what?" He chokes. "For being an idiot? For listening to all the lies that man fed you? Dean, dont let the one who left tell you what he doesn't even know. I'm still here, and I'm _telling_ you, it's not true, Dean. It was never true. I-" Sam pauses for the breifest of moments, "I love you too much, to see you tear yourself up over this. I love you, Dean."

Dean can feel himself shaking. _Damnit_ ,  _d_ _amnit, damnit._ He can't help himself. Sammy loves him. He's right. He's right. Was he worth it? Dean shook his head. He was worth it. He was. Sammy loves him.

"I-" Dean tries to speak but it is a great struggle. "I- I love you too, Sam." Damnit he can feel himself shaking again.

“I know, Dean.” Sam says. Dean smiles into his brothers shoulder, and so does Sam. "I know you do."

They finally release each other and Sam gives Dean a smile before he starts walking to the kitchen. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean calls back, but it was so soft he wasn't even sure Sam heard him.

Sam laughs. “You gotta go get ready, dude, you have like, less than an hour.” Sam emerges with a sprite can in hand.

“Shit.” Dean cusses under his breath as he runs upstairs. Sam shakes his head.

When Dean does come back down, ready , showered and dressed, he leaves Sam with a promise of being back before midnight and a talk of how it went. Then he was out the door.

Sam sighs. "Go get your happiness, Dean.”


	9. Of Flowers and Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi love! You're looking beautiful, as always. P.S. I like your shoelaces!
> 
> Enjoy! ×××

Dean sat in his Baby, with more nerves than he knew what to do with, swarming and captivating him. He sat there, parked, his hands with a firm grip in the steering wheel at 9 and 3, he didn't move. All he could do was breathe and here he was, getting choked up.

His haphazard gaze moved from the steering wheel to the flowers he'd bought at Jo’s flower shop, which were resting on the passenger seat. Who would've guessed Jo to end up there? However it happened, Dean was glad he found her. He missed her. It was great to see her again, he knew he was gonna have to tell her all that happens here tonight.

Dean glanced at the clock, 5:27, oh god, he couldn't do this. Crap, he was nervous again. He looked at the familiar mansion that was Castiel's house, it had never seemed so intimidating. He shook his head.

Ugh, this is just fucking perfect. Just what he needed.

No. _No._  He was Dean friggin Winchester, he could do this. He could do this. He could, and would do it right, damnit.

Dean grabbed the flowers that Jo helped him pick out and got out of the car with determination. He walked up the ever growing staircase, skipping a step or two on the way, till he found himself standing before the magnificently large double doors.

He checked his phone for the time before he rang the doorbell, 5:31 already. Damn. His mini-freak out took longer than he thought. If they were gonna make it on time, he was doing this now. He snuck the flowers behind his back and took a deep breath. His familiar smirk rested on his face. It's time.

He rang the doorbell, he could hear the noise echo within the house.

“I'll get it!” Dean heard a muffled and somewhat familiar voice call out. He knew it wasn't Cas, yet, he recognized it all the same. Dean knew Cas had a big family but he'd never seen anyone inside that house except Cas, and one awkward encounter with Castiel's parents. What a conversation that had been. The door, finally opening, brought Dean back to reality.

He found himself staring down at a face he hoped he'd never see again. “What can I-” the voice stopped when the voices' owner looked up at Dean, the person at the door leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, smirking up at Dean. “Well, well, well, Dean Winchester.”

“Gabriel.” Dean almost sneered.

Gabriel’s whiskey brown eyes danced with amusement. “It's been awhile, Dean-o, I can honestly say, I never expected to see you again. Especially not after the uh- _incident_ sophomore year.”

Dean growled. “What are you doing here, Gabriel?”

The shorter one scoffed. “I could ask you the same thing, sweetheart.” Gabriel said. “I live here. What's your excuse?”

“I-” Dean paused, “I'm here for Castiel. We're going to a play.”

Gabriel coughed in surprise, and laughed. “No way!” He said composing himself. “That means, it's you, isn't it?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I'll be damned. You're the guy?”

“What- What guy?” Dean asked.

“You're the guy Castiel won't shut up about.” Gabriel said as a matter of factly.

“What?"

“Ugh, man, he's been going on and on about this great new guy he met for like months! It's been tough for me n’ the others to try and get him to shut up about how unbelievably green your eyes are, or how pretty your smile is.” Gabriel said with an eye roll. “I would've never guessed he was talking about you.” Dean couldn't speak, he was stunned. Castiel _talked_ about him to his family. _Pretty smile_. He repeated in his head. Dean couldn't believe it.  _Unbelievably green._

Gabriel seized this opportunity to lean in and examine Dean. “Well,” Gabe said as he leaned back, “I'll give him that, you've got nice eyes, but I'm more of a hazel guy myself.” Gabe smirked looking far away for a moment, as if thinking about someone's specific hazel eyes.

“Castiel-” Dean was going to ask about how much Cas talked about him but he was cut off.

“Oh, yeah!” Gabriel jumped up and snorted to himself. “Totally forgot.” He took one step inside and shouted. “Cassie! Your boyfriend’s here!” Gabe turned back to Dean. “He’s coming.” He winked.

True to the words, Castiel came running. “Gabriel, how many times do I have to explain, he's not my-” Castiel stopped short, realizing Dean really was _right there_ , he could feel his face heating up. “Dean.”

“Hey Cas.” Dean smiled with a small wave. Boom, butterflies.

Castiel sheepishly walked past Gabriel, not without a glare sent the latter's way, and up to Dean slowly. Gabe only smirked and gave Cas a little push towards Dean.

“Have fun you two, and remember to use protection!” Gabe laughed. Castiel's blush grew and he glared, again, at his brother. “Oh and Dean-o,” Gabe stopped laughing, “hurt my baby brother, and you're a dead man.” Gabe said with a wink before shutting the door. “Tootles!” Was the last thing he said.

Castiel faced Dean, not really sure what to say, but not wanting to leave the silence from where Gabriel so graciously left it. “I'm sorry about my brother, he's very excitable.” Castiel said, for lack of a better word. He internally smacked himself.

But Dean only nodded, looking at the doors. “Yeah, I can imagine.” He said, with a clipped tone. Castiel was confused, that usually meant Dean was upset about something. Did Gabriel say something to Dean while they were waiting for him? Oh god, he didn't tell Dean anything incredibly embarrassing, did he?

“Dean, if Gabriel did any-”

Dean shook his head and smiled. “No, it's fine.” He said. Castiel smiled back, relieved. Dean's smile went away. He looked away and then back at Castiel. “So, um, Cas,” Dean started. He nodded to himself, he could do this. “I’m- look I- I'm glad we're going to see this play, you know- together and all. At first I didn't get why you were so excited about it- and when you told me- I don't know- it was something special. You know? I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I'm glad you're sharing something so special with me. Uh, thanks, Cas.” Dean says with a shrug.

Castiel gives Dean a brilliant smile. “Of course Dean, you are the closest friend I've ever had. I am grateful for that.”

Dean can't take that. He chuckles and shakes his head. “Nah, Cas. It's- I'm-” Dean didn't want to finish that sentence. He's brought back to his earlier conversation with Sam. He sighs. “No problem.” For a while they just smile like idiots, just as they had at the cafe.

“What is that?” Castiel asks gesturing to whatever Dean is holding behind his back.

Dean shifts. _It's now or never, Winchester._ “Uh, well Cas, I've been thinking and well, I like you, right? Yeah, and I know we're going to this thing together anyway, so figured why not- you know- go _together_  together?” He says holding out the flowers to Castiel.

Castiel stares wide eyed at the beautiful bouquet. Then at Dean, who's holding his breath.

“Are you-” Castiel's voice breaks. “Are you asking, what I believe you're asking, Dean?” He needs to make sure he's not reading this wrong.

“I'm trying to ask you out Cas. Like on a real date.” Dean says, still so incredibly nervous. He clears his throat. “Will you go out with me, Castiel?”

Castiel can not believe his own ears. Dean just asked him out. Like for real, Dean Winchester, just asked him out. Like on a date. A real date. Him. Castiel. Dean just asked _him_  out. “Yes.” Castiel whispered.

Dean thought he misheard. “Wait- what?”

Castiel looked at Dean straight in the eyes and smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

Dean smiled too. “Really?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes!” Castiel jumped into Dean's arms.

Dean laughed and hugged the smaller boy. When they let go, neither could stop smiling. Dean actually fucking giggled, he was so happy. He immediately slapped his free hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. Did he actually just fucking do that? Oh god he was a mess. Castiel laughed and accepted the flowers from Dean. They walked back to Dean's car, like the awkward teens they are, looking at each other and looking away with smiles so bright, they could challenge the stars.

Dean opened the door for Cas, as always, like a gentlemen. When Cas settled in, he turned to thank Dean for the beautiful flowers, but he forgot how to breathe when he felt Dean's lips entrap his own in a soft, chaste kiss.

The passenger door was shut before Cas had a chance to register what just happened. When he did realize it, his whole face blushed red, and Dean got in the car.

After Dean, with a huge triumphant smirk on his face, put the car in gear and peeled out of the street, he reached over and laced his fingers with Castiel's.

Trying not to look at Dean, Castiel let him hold his hand. He knew he was blushing like an idiot, so he only held the flowers close.

All he could think was,  _Dean Winchester is my boyfriend!_


End file.
